Endotracheal tubes include electrodes that are designed to snake contact with a patient's vocal cords to facilitate electromyographic (EMG) monitoring of the vocal cords during surgery when connected to an EMG monitoring device. Endotracheal tubes provide an open airway for patient ventilation, and provide for monitoring of EMG activity of the intrinsic laryngeal musculature when connected to an appropriate EMG monitor. Endotracheal tubes can provide continuous monitoring of the nerves supplying the laryngeal musculature during surgical procedures.